


untitled

by plantmajor



Series: saved on my laptop as 'two player gays' [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/plantmajor
Summary: local teenage nervous boy runs in the rain to his gay best friend's house for comfort after a bad night





	untitled

“hey.”

jeremy is not what michael expects to see when he opens the door at one am, the boy half-soaked in rain water as he closes up the broken blue umbrella from third grade. michael, without asking, replies with a soft hello and steps aside, letting him in. neither of them look very presentable; jeremy has on sweats and a flannel pajama top and michael has hedgehog hair and his glasses aren’t even on. not to mention he’s wearing baggy weed boxers that look almost like shorts and a captain america sweater he’d stolen from his cousin.

“sorry for—“ jeremy clears his throat. “sorry for randomly coming over so late.” he repeats, his voice quieter now. he looks at the ceiling wearly, as if expecting michael’s parents to come down the stairs and kick him out.

“they’re not here.” michael replies. “you don’t have to whisper.”

jeremy nods, biting his lip as he leaves his wet umbrella on the umbrella rack. “what’re you doing up so late?”

“i feel like i should be asking you that.”

the pale boy chuckles, and wipes his nose. after twelve years with jeremy, michael knows how to respond. “do you want a uh… warm, beverage?” michael asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“i don’t want to be a problem—“

“jeremy, no offense, but you’ve been my problem since we were in preschool.” michael blinks. “not that i’m saying that, that you’re a problem— you’re not a problem, i love you man, it’s just a reply—“

“i know.” jeremy interrupts. “i know.”

a silence passes over them, and it’s not one minute later that michael realizes that they’re still at the front door. he grabs jeremy’s wrist— he doesn’t want to be clingy by grabbing his arm— and drags his best friend to the kitchen, where he sits him on at the dining table.

“one sec.” he assures, turning his back to get jeremy something (he decides on hot chocolate, even though it’s spring; new jersey’s april is cold, okay?).

two minutes later and michael sits on the chair beside jeremy, setting two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in between them. “you okay?”

“yeah.” jeremy says after a beat. “i’m okay. i’m not good, but.. i’m okay.”

“okay is better than bad.”

“yeah.”

“my mom said that they were going to germany this time.” michael attempts to make conversation that could distract jeremy from whatever dark hole he was nearing. “said they would be back in time for blinky’s birthday.”

right on cue, blinky the cat strolls under the table, purring softly as he glides between michael’s legs, before finally resting on top of jeremy’s feet. jeremy smiles and michael laughs softly. “i knew you were a furry.” he says. jeremy lets out a painful laugh.

then, out of nowhere, he grabs michael’s hand, squeezing it tightly as he stares straight ahead. michael doesn’t know where he is right now, and he’s not sure if asking will help, so he just squeezes back. “do you want to talk about it?” is what he decides on, and it seems to shake jeremy out of his world for a bit.

“i-- no.” his voice is shaking a little. “i just didn’t want to-- i couldn’t sleep. I didn’t know where else to go so if you want i can leave right now if--”

michael squeezes his hand even tighter. “no. please-- you’re welcome here. you know that, jeremy, right?”

jeremy nods, but michael knows he doesn’t believe it. “you know why i originally wanted you to be my friend? in preschool?”

the pale boy shakes his head in reply, his eyebrows raising. “No.”

“your birthmark. the one on your shoulder. dude, my eyesight was fucking amazing back then, so when you raised your hand in class like once, i saw it. and i was like: wow. that’s a guy i wanna be friends with.”

“because of a birthmark?”

“it looks like pacman and you know it.”

“you.. wanted to be my friend because i had a weird birthmark?”

“i don’t think it’s weird. it’s one of my favorite things about you, apart from—“ michael cuts himself off. “anyways..”

“no. wait, i—“ jeremy gulps. “apart fro— from what?”

michael turns as red as his favorite sweater (which is safely tucked at edge of his bed) and runs a hand through his hair. “dude.. this is gonna sound pretty gay, but..”

“no.. homo?” jeremy supplies, looking oh-so-very-innocent.

“your face, for one. you may think your acne makes you look like crap, but it’s kind.. endearing? like, for some reason, it goes well with your freckles. oh right; your freckles. they’re just smattered all around the place in the most perfect places and you have two in your dimple, so when you smile it looks like dimple is smiling too. and your eyes are this really nice shade of blue that you can’t really find anywhere else because it changes hues in different lighting. and—“

michael stops when he hears a sniffle, and looks up from his hands to see jeremy wipe his cheek with his shirt.

oh shit. when did he start to cry?

“are you okay? like, i mean, if you’re tired or if this is just too much you can take my bed and i can sleep on the couch—“

“no.” the boy insists, shooting his best friend a small smile. “sorry! i just… continue. p-please. and?”

“and your mannerisms. i don’t know if you realize this but you play with your hair when you take tests because your concentrating. you scribble stuff, stars, usually, on the cuffs of your jeans in ms. tracky’s class when you get bored. and when you play ukulele, you get this smile like you’ve just been told the greatest secret in the world and you can’t tell anyone but at the same time it’s as if you’re letting us in on the secret too, you know?”

“when you dance, too, when you feel safe and you’re having fun doing it, you dance like you’re the only person watching. until we were fourteen.. you- you filled in the quizzes in those teen magazines they put in the dentist’s office and when you laugh— god. it’s the most beautiful sound i’ve ever heard and i’ve listened to every single one of bob marley’s songs.” michael takes a sip of his drink that had long been forgotten, the once-steaming cup of hot chocolate now barely warming his fingertips.

he doesn’t dare say anything else though, looking up after swallowing the drink and meeting jeremy’s eyes. the boy is crying now; there’s tears trailing down his face and new ones welling up in his eyes. “i’m so sorry.” jeremy chokes out. “i’ve been nothing but a shitty friend and i don’t deserve you and i’m so so sorry..”

‘is this what you came running to my house in the middle of the night for?” michael interrupts, not breaking eye contact with his best friend.

jeremy looks a bit shocked. “i know. i know and i’m sorry this was dumb,” he stands up and blinky yelps and jumps off his feet. “i’m sorry—“

“jeremy, god, no!” michael stands up as well, grabbing the boy’s hand as he turns away and pulls him back so they face each other. “i didn’t mean that in a mean way, i just meant that you shouldn’t be beating yourself up over something that.. that’s in the past. you’ve shown me over the past few months that you’re really not a shitty friend and you’re just a normal guy in a world where you’re either a heather or a martha and you’re just trying to survive, i get it—“

michael was suddenly interrupted by two rosy lips slamming with his own (something he’d been imagining for more than three years). jeremy’s eyes were closed, tear tracks still shining the dim lighting of the kitchen, and soon michael’s eyes were closed as well. they stayed like that for three seconds, six very long seconds before jeremy pulled away to breathe.

“w-wait,” he says, his voice still cracking a little from crying. “did you just reference heathers on me?’

“i’m a nerd, jeremy, i thought we agreed on this.” michael laughed, wiping away jeremy’s tears and pulling him in for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
